Fulfill My Fantasies
by LostInParadise911
Summary: Emily fulfill's one of JJ's fantasies when they're in the office alone late at night. Mature audiences only.


**So procrastination is a bitch, and I was feeling creative and this is the product of that! I don't sleep nearly enough and this is just a quick thing I'm throwing up so no beta so I apologise if there's an excess of spelling and grammatical errors! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 3 **

* * *

The bullpen was finally deserted, apart from one Emily Prentiss. She had told the rest of the team she needed to stay late to clear the case files that were piling up on the edge of her desk. In reality, she had just borrowed a few files from JJ's office without JJ noticing to make it look as though she had more work than she had but for their plan to work everything had to be executed to perfection. Working with some of the best minds in the world had its downfalls sometimes.

Emily and JJ had been dating for a few months now and one night after a romantic meal and a glass of wine the two women had come to discussing some of their deepest, unfulfilled fantasies. After that night the two had set about make sure that each of the other's fantasies were lived out to their fullest extent. Tonight it was JJ's turn, and her fantasy of been bent over her desk and fucked from behind Emily was about to make happen. She'd been fidgeting uncomfortably all day trying to create any kind of friction to take away the tension she was feeling at the thought of what she would be doing to JJ later that evening when all her team mates had gone home for the night.

The soft glow of light still emanated from the crack between JJ's door and its frame. She'd just been transferred to a new office that had previously been a storage space so the cameras were not yet up and running, which was why Emily had decided it was the best opportunity she would have to play out this fantasy. She picked up the bag she had brought with her, full of everything she needed before making her way to the ladies bathroom.

JJ jumped at the sound of a knock at her door, she had been in a trance staring at the horrific scenes in the case file in front of her. She briefly pondered who it could be at such a late hour when everyone should have left for home before the door opened and Emily entered her office causing a smile to grace her features.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here so late?" JJ asked as she rose from her seat to greet Emily.

"Just finishing up some paperwork," Emily answered lamely with a cheeky smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that JJ immediately picked up on and knew she was up to something. Raising a questioning eyebrow she stared at Emily who quickly wrapped her arms around JJ's waist pulling her in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. JJ lost herself in the kiss feeling Emily's lips pressed against her own, her tongue gliding across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues writhed together in a dance that had become familiar to the both of them. JJ wrapped her own arms around Emily's waist running her palms up Emily's back scratching her nails down the tensing muscles there before she grasped Emily's ass in her hands pulling their bodies closer together.

That was when she felt the hard object collide with her hip. She instantly let out a moan and everything clicked into place and she realised what was about to come. They broke their kiss as the need to breathe became apparent.

"Lock the door." JJ reminded. As unlikely as it was she didn't want another bureau employee walking in to see her getting fucked over her desk. Though that thought did send a rush of arousal flooding to her core. Emily quickly locked the door and began to unbutton JJ's blazer while capturing her lips in another searing kiss. Emily quickly pushed the blazer from JJ's shoulders and made quick work of undoing the buttons on her shirt before discarding it to the floor. Emily's lips slipped away from JJ's as she started a blazing trailing, licking nipping and sucking her way along JJ's jaw bone up to her ear and down her neck. JJ let out breathy gasps and started to pull the buttons of Emily's own shirt with the single command of; "Off." Emily helped JJ rid herself of her own shirt before slipping a hand around JJ's back to unclasp her bra while JJ simultaneously did the same to her. Both bras fell to the floor with a dull thud and were quickly forgotten about as the two women pressed against each other, groaning at the feeling of skin on skin contact. Their nipples instantly hardened and JJ made sure her taut peaks rubbed against Emily's stomach as she kissed her way her body so she was on her knees in front of Emily. She slowly unbuckled Emily's belt, popped the clasp to her trousers and pulled down the zipper with her teeth while staring intensely at Emily never breaking eye contact. JJ pulled down Emily's pants, while Emily herself kicked off her shoes and trousers.

Emily had foregone panties while she was changing and now JJ's lips were wrapped around the silicone cock attached to Emily's hips. JJ started to move her head up and down while sliding her hands around Emily's thighs grabbing her ass and squeezing the cheeks letting her nails dig in, leaving crescent marks upon Emily's alabaster skin. Emily moaned at the sight of JJ on her knees sucking her off, her hips bucking trying to get more contact as the base of the cock kept brushing her clit. JJ slipped her hand down JJ's thigh, ghosting her fingers across the flesh leaving a trail of goose bumps to Emily's core.

Pulling back she groaned "Your so wet Em," as her fingers glided through Emily's glistening folds. Simultaneously she wrapped her lips back around Emily's cock sliding it deep into her throat while thrusting 3 fingers inside of her. JJ knew she could take it and immediately started pumping her hand as fast and as hard as she could into Emily's dripping pussy. Emily's fingers wove into JJ's hair, scratching her nails along JJ's scalp while desperately thrashing her hips trying to find more of anything. She needed JJ to make her come.

"Fuck Jennifer, that feels so good," Emily moaned out bringing her hands up to play with her own nipples, pinching and rolling them between the pads of her fingers. JJ thrust her fingers harder into Emily, curling them to try and reach that spot she knew would make Emily scream her name. She could feel Emily's walls tightening around her fingers and she knew she was close as she slipped her thumb beneath the harness adorning Emily's hips pressing it against her clit and rubbing small circles while the base of the silicone cock repeatedly hitting her thumb, adding more pressure every time she moved her mouth up and down the shaft.

Emily came undone with one final thrust and flick of her clit, screaming out JJ's name as she tumbled over the edge. JJ withdrew her fingers from Emily's core and spread the wetness along the shaft of the silicone cock attached to Emily's hips before running her tongue up the shaft to clean up Emily's juices. When she was sure she got every last drop JJ got to her feet wrapping her arms around Emily and kissing her softly on every piece of skin she could reach while Emily panted to regain her breath. Gushes of hot air from Emily's laboured breathing danced over JJ's skin causing goose bumps to arise and her nipples to tighten even further.

Emily quickly regained her sense as she felt JJ's nipples brushing against her own and moved her hands to start helping JJ out of her suit pants and panties while JJ toed off her shoes and socks. Emily put her mouth to work kiss a trail down the valley of JJ's chest, before moving to the right gently sucking and biting the flesh of JJ's breast before running her tongue around the erect nipple and pulling it into her mouth. Emily let her hands wonder up and down JJ's waist and back, down to her ass grabbing the cheeks which caused a gasp to escape from JJ's lips.

"Oh fuck Em," JJ moaned out as Emily switched breasts, giving the same attention to her left breast. Emily slowly started backing JJ up so that they were perched against the edge of JJ's desk.

"Turn around," Emily commanded; she left JJ stood like that while she swiped everything from JJ's desk to the floor. Returning to her position behind JJ, she slapped her hand between JJ's thighs signally she wanted her to open her legs wide for her. As JJ did so Emily pressed herself up against her back causing the silicone cock to rub teasingly across JJ's inner thighs. JJ let out a moan at the sensation while Emily interlinked their fingers guiding JJ's hands to grasp the edge of the desk furthest away from her while Emily bent her over the desk. Giving a firm squeeze of JJ's hands to let her know she should stay right where she was, Emily stood up and moved back a step to admire the view of JJ's ass pointed in the air with her folds glistening just waiting to be fucked.

A loud smack resonated around the room as Emily brought her palm down against JJ's ass cheek, causing JJ's hips to jerk forward while she moaned out Emily's name. Emily ran her fingertips lightly along JJ's folds, just to tease her before swiftly entering her with two fingers causing another groan to tumble from JJ's lips. As soon as the fingers had entered JJ's pussy they were gone again as Emily inserted them into her own mouth to taste JJ's essence.

"Please Em, fuck me," JJ begged turning her head to look over her shoulder at Emily. Never one to deny JJ when she asked like that, Emily promptly buried the cock deep inside JJ's pussy grasping her hips before pulling out to slam back into her again. JJ's head dropped forward onto the desk pushing her ass further up in the air while Emily set a fast rhythm repeatedly thrusting the cock into JJ as hard and as deep as she could. A sheen of sweat formed on Emily's skin as she continued her exertions, the sounds falling from JJ's lips like music to her ears. Emily moved one hand from JJ's hips running it up her back before scratching her nails into the flesh leaving lines marring JJ's perfect skin, before wrapping her arm around JJ's waist and using her fingers to rub small circles against JJ's clit.

"Look at me JJ," Emily demanded. "I want to watch you come." JJ turned her head to look at Emily, her mouth forming a perfect O. Emily picked up her pace, thrusting deeper, faster and harder while rubbing JJ's clit in smaller, tighter circles feeling the increased pulling against the harness at her hips as she tried to pull out of JJ and slam into her again. She could tell she was close. JJ felt the familiar burn in her lower stomach, she felt it growing and expanding until it exploded over her whole body causing her knees to buckle as her orgasm washed through her body.

Emily pulled out of JJ as gently as she could before undoing the harness around her waist letting the strap on fall to the floor as she helped JJ up from the desk, cradling her in a protective embrace.

"That was amazing," JJ whispered against Emily's neck. "Thank you."

"Any time baby," Emily replied. The two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the skin to skin contact as they both regained their breaths. After a few moments, Emily broke the silence asking; "So which fantasy next?"

"You are insatiable Emily Prentiss," JJ laughed before pressing her lips against Emily's.


End file.
